


Robb’s Love

by kitkatkaylie



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Grey Wind is the goodest boy, Robb Stark Lives, Robb Stark is King in the North, Robb and Jeyne are sickeningly in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:55:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29521179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkatkaylie/pseuds/kitkatkaylie
Summary: Robb was the happiest he had ever been, he had his whole family around him, the most beautiful wife in Westeros, and the fluffiest wolf in the North.He was even happier when Jeyne told him that she was expecting again!
Relationships: Robb Stark/Jeyne Westerling
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Robb’s Love

Robb was the happiest he had ever been, he had his whole family around him, the most beautiful wife in Westeros, and the fluffiest wolf in the North.

… He should probably reorder those things if he didn’t want Jeyne to look at him with large, sad eyes and ask why she was below Grey Wind in the list of reasons why he was happy. 

Jeyne was definitely the top of his list though, especially as she had just told him that they were going to be parents again! 

Little Eddy was sure to be ecstatic to have a new sibling that he could dote on, the way he had seen his uncles and aunts dote on each other. They were going to announce it at dinner, and Robb just knew his mother would start planning the celebrations for when the babe was born already.

After all, a new prince or princess was worth celebrating.

Robb could not keep the grin from his face all through court, all through speaking with lords and petitioners he could not stop grinning. 

It had almost lead to an incident when a Lord had spoken of their distaste with the Free Folk settlements and Robb had sat there grinning like an idiot. Luckily his beautiful, amazing, wickedly intelligent wife had come to the rescue and soothed the lord’s ruffled feathers.

He really was lucky to have Jeyne by his side.

Robb had arranged for a picnic lunch for the two of them, some time together to celebrate the good news privately before his family was told. He’d made sure that all Jeyne’s favourite foods had been included, and so what if the cook had looked at him with a wry gaze when he had asked for the hamper to be prepared. Robb loved his wife and he would gladly shout it from the rooftops if his mother and wife wouldn’t kill him for such a thing. 

Jeyne - sweet, perfect, Jeyne - had ensured to bring a thick blanket for them to sit upon, and another to tuck around themselves if they started to become chilled. Robb himself had told Sansa of his plans, as he knew his darling sister would run interference and keep them from being bothered by everyone else. 

He had done the same deal for her and her love before after all. 

“You look stunning, my queen.” Robb said, and he perched next to her on the blanket.

And she did. The sun lit her features with a warm glow, and the flowers surrounding her merely enhanced her beauty rather than outshining it. She looked happy, and content, and flushed with love, and when she looked like that nothing could have made her seem ugly.

“What would you like to sample first, my sweet wife?” Robb opened the hamper with a flourish, “Bacon pie? Blackberry tart? Orange cake?”

A sly smile slid across Jeyne’s mouth, and she reached out and grabbed his collar.

“I think, my king, I would much rather sample  _ you  _ first.”

She pressed her lips against his own with a rough pressure, claiming him as her own and making him tilt his head back slightly. She made him feel claimed, loved, owned, and he adored every second of it.

One of her hands slipped around to the back of his neck, and squeezed gently. Robb gasped, and Jeyne took the opportunity to gentle bite at his lip. 

He gasped once more, and she worried his lip for a moment longer, before releasing him with a self satisfied grin.

“My king.” She purred, “My sweet king.”

Robb lifted a finger to touch his swollen lip, and looked at her through adoring eyes. “My queen.”

Jeyne shifted a little in place and gently brushed a curl out of his face, “If we were not in the gardens where your family might stumble upon us at any moment I would have you use that sweet mouth elsewhere. As it is I feel we should make the most of our time to ourselves and enjoy this picnic you had prepared.”

Robb groaned, he could not get the delightful image painted by her words out of his mind, and yet he knew she spoke true. Even with Sansa running interference there was still a high chance of one of his siblings finding them, and he did not want to be caught with his trousers down or his face under Jeyne’s skirts.

Again.

He was content to lean back and watch as Jeyne savoured the delights contained within the hamper, every so often taking a morsel that she offered him. The smile on her face, the noises of contentment, the way her eyes flashed with joy as she saw the first strawberries of the season, all of it just made Robb’s heart swell with even greater love for her.

* * *

He had been greatly disappointed to return to the castle and his duties for the afternoon. The thought of sitting behind a desk and filling out paperwork was not at all appealing when he could have been splashing in the springs with Jeyne and Eddy instead.

But such was the life of a king, and he knew that his mother and sister would insist he took a day or two off to celebrate after they announced the news. He did not want to leave them too much to cover for him while he was spending some blissful days with Jeyne, that would just feel cruel.

His eyes started to glaze as he read yet another long missive from Lord Manderly, complaining about trade with the Riverlands. He was not impressed with Robb’s edict that the Riverlands ships were to be treated as the Northern ships were. It meant he could not charge them as high a tariff as he used to, and this did not please the Lord of Whiteharbour at all.

It was the fourth such complaint this month, and he was glad when a furry snout peaked around the door.

Grey Wind always seemed to know when Robb needed distracting from his work, and he padded over to Robb’s chair to demand butt scratches. 

They were scratches that Robb gladly gave, pleased to put his quill down for a while. 

“Knock knock.” His mother’s head peaked around the door, a sleeping Eddy perched on her hip. “I see you are busy.”

Robb paid no mind to her amused tone, “Grey Wind always takes precedence, you know this.”

“I do.” Mother laughed lightly, “I came to let you know that Jeyne has returned to her chamber to prepare for dinner. Seeing as you both panic when the other cannot be found.”

Robb felt his cheeks heat, “ _ Mother.” _

“Oh hush you, your father and I could be the same sometimes. Why, I remember how he once ran naked through the halls hunting for me in the middle of the night, when all I was doing was checking on Sansa in the nursery.”

That was an image that Robb had never wanted in his mind, and likely would need a large amount of ale to remove. Or he would inflict it on Jon and Theon, that also might work to ease his suffering.

His mother laughed again at the disgusted expression on his face, “Really Robb, you are a grown man with a wife of your own. You must realise by now why you have so many siblings. Especially since your wife is expecting a sibling for little Eddy here.” 

Eddy grumbled a little at his name being mentioned, but he did not wake. Robb was almost certain that the dead could rise and his son would not wake from his sleep.

And then his mother’s words filtered through and Robb met her gaze with shock, “You know?”

Mother shook her head fondly, “Silly boy, you have never been as subtle as you think you are. Nor has your wife. I presume you are planning on telling us all at dinner tonight?”

Robb nodded, his hand still absently scratching Grey Wind as his wolf demanded.

“Good.” Mother looked at him with the look that he had never been able to disobey, “Leave your paperwork for now, Sansa and I shall take care of it in the morning. Go find your wife and tell her how beautiful she looks. It’s almost dinner time anyway.”

Robb obeyed his mother. He had no choice but to do so. He could never forget how she had almost single handedly negotiated a peace treaty with Stannis Baratheon, one that had allowed them to crush the Lannister and keep their independence. 

His mother was possibly the scariest person in the whole North, and only an idiot would disobey her.

* * *

Robb had made sure that their meal that evening would be private, just in case Rickon asked the same questions he had when Jeyne was pregnant with Eddy.

“I knew it!” Sansa shouted triumphantly at the news, forgetting her manners for a moment, “I fucking knew it!”

Mother gasped in horror at her language, and Arya cheered for the same reason, but they were the only ones who seemed to notice. Everyone else was too busy staring at Robb and Jeyne to notice.

“You’ve spawned  _ again _ .” Bran said with a look of mingled disgust and pride in his awful joke.

“First, that joke wasn’t funny the first time you said it.” Robb sighed, gesturing with his spoon, “Second, the more children I have the less likely it is that you will be crowned and I know for a fact that you don’t want to be king.”

“That is true. Carry on then.” Bran waved his hand in a gesture that Robb just  _ knew  _ was supposed to be mocking him.

“But how did the baby get inside Jeyne’s tummy?” Rickon suddenly asked very loudly, “I don’t understand.”

To Robb’s horror Eddy soon joined in with his own noises of confusion, “How did baby get in mama?”

Robb desperately met his mother’s amused eyes, and was relieved when she gathered both boys up with a gentle smile, “Come along, you’ll find out when you’re older, for now I do believe it’s story time.”

Mother was a lifesaver and Robb was going to shower her in thanks when she returned from settling the two of them in the nursery. 

Until then though he took hold of Jeyne’s hand and squeezed it gently. She squeezed back, and Robb could not help himself: he kissed her softly on the lips, nothing but love and sweetness in his kiss. 

As he expected his siblings either made noises of disgust (Bran, and Arya) or cooed in happiness (Sansa), but he paid them no mind. 

His life was perfect, he was happy, and nothing could change that. 

  
  


**Bonus scene**

“Robb?” Jeyne murmured, her voice thick with sleep, “Get your damn dog off the bed.”

Robb pretended not to hear her. He loved Jeyne, but not enough to chuck Grey Wind off the bed. 

Not when Grey Wind could wield puppy eyes with such ease. 

Not when Jeyne was just as likely to cuddle him during the night as Robb was. 

Jeyne sighed, and her arm slung over his hip. 

“You are so lucky you’re pretty, Robb Stark.” She muttered, pressing a kiss to his ear, “So very lucky.”

Robb knew he was lucky. After all, he was married to Jeyne. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Find me on tumblr @istaricelebelasse


End file.
